Noga
Summary The Noga, or Foot, was the southernmost province of the Fell Mark. Noga has been occupied by the Midian Empire since the last Orkik War. The region has been both a reservoir of slave labor for the Midians; as well as a hotbed of insurrection ever since. Location The Noga Vassellate is located southeast of the Planum Sangre, Saheli Caliphates, between the Fell Mark and Midian Empires. Estimated Numbers 250,000 orks and other fellbreed live in Noga. 40,000 Midian immigrants and legionnaires live in Noga as well, primarily around the three cities of Castra Victor, Estgard, and Turrim Rex. Known Towns Cities Castra Victor; population 30,000 This is the new capital of the Noga. It is more a cantonment than a city. Castra Victor is built in on a grid pattern, with an earthen moat and 10 foot clay walls. In the center there is one stone fortification, three stories tall. This is the seat of the Noga government, a residence, judiciary, and jail. Soldiers and Midian merchants live within the walls of Castra Victor. Outside the walls, their orkik captives work the fields. Estgard; population 10,000 Estgard is also a newly built city in Noga. It is also built on a grid pattern, but its walls are incomplete and parts of the moat have collapsed, creating a mosquito-infested morass. The city is garrisoned by legionnaires serving a punishment tour. Morale is terrible in Estgard, enticing soldiers to desert, turn a blind eye to criminal activity, or become criminals themselves. The city borders the lawless Truciate Marches; and is a major smuggling route. Turrim Rex; population 20,000 Turrim Rex, or "Kingstower," is a paradise by Noga standards. The city features architecture far older than the ork or Midian nations, lending it an air of prestige--and menace. At dusk, the city closes its gates, every window is closed, and every door is barred. Category:Cultures Towns Gaal Gaal is a market town in northen Noga. It is also a hidden center of the orkik rebellion. Kark Kark is another market town in Noga. Its population has largely bowed to the Midians. Lumi Lumi is a religious center in Noga. The Midians have captured the head priests and driven away their followers. They have turned the temple into a barracks. Luur Luur is a mining town nominally under control of the Midians. The city elders pay a heavy tax of ore and gems to keep soldiers out of the town walls. Secton Secton was a human enclave in Noga before the wars. Its population has secretly stayed loyal to the Fell Mark. Vaar Vaar was once a city. Over two thirds of the city burned. Now a town struggles on. Ruins Dev Gak Allies Noga is a client-state of the Midian Empire. Its rulers can call upon as many as three Midian legions to put down rebellions. The Saheli have also reestablished trade relations with the Noga Vassallate. Foes Much of the population is against the Noga government. The Fell Mark is also trying to retake the territory through spying, bribery, and inciting insurrection. Characters Category:Cultures